The Heart Wants
by aliciabear22
Summary: Kagome has just found out Inuyasha has a mistress. She is on her way to kill him and then herself when she runs into Sesshomaru. Could he get her to change her mind about life?
1. Chapter 1

"Look I don't know why you are calling from my boyfriend's phone or even who you are but you-"

"I'm his wife."

Those two sentences kept playing over and over in her mind. Kagome had never gone through Inuyashas phone before but he had been gone an awful lot lately and she wanted to know why. So when she found that number she couldn't help but to call it. As soon as she had put his phone down she wished she could take it back.

'Why would you do this to me Inuyasha?'

She thought he was happy to be married to her. When did it go wrong? When did he find this other women?

She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going when she had walked out of her house. She only knew she was on a mission and needed to find her cheating husband. But where did he go?

She was lost in thought when someone grabbed her arm.

"You know it's dangerous to carry a gun around in public Kagome."

Her eyes where wide when she turned to face Sesshomaru. How did he know what was in her pocket?

"Where do you think you're going with that?"

She couldn't speak. She didn't know how to tell him what she was up to. She didn't want him to stop her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't find the words.

"Come with me."

He let her arm slide from his grasp and ever so gently grabbed her hand. She didn't resist when he started walking. She wasn't sure where they were going till he opened a car door for her. She wanted to say no but something told her it would be wise to get in.

Her mind was on Inuyasha the whole drive. She didn't notice they had made it to Sesshomarus house until he opened the car door.

He grabbed her hand when she got out and led her inside. She wasn't sure where he was taking her and she didn't care. Nothing was going to change her mind.

"Have a seat Kagome."

When she sat down she realized they were in his study. From what Inuyasha told her he never let anyone but Rin inside. This was his space and he didn't trust anyone to be in it. But now he was letting her in and she didn't understand why. She was utterly and completely confused about everything.

"Here. You look like you need this."

She looked at the glass he was handing her and shook her head. She wanted the alcohol but she knew she couldn't.

"I can't Sesshomaru but thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. Her arms went around her belly as she curled into herself. She didn't want to say why. She didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to complete the mission she was on and get it over with.

"You need it Kagome. Take it."

"I can't! I don't want to-"

She paused and swallowed her words.

"You don't want to what?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she let them fall.

"I don't want to hurt my baby. I can't drink because I'm pregnant."

He was the first person she had told. Inuyasha wasn't home after her doctor's appointment. And that's when she found his phone sitting on the counter in the kitchen. And when she found the number to his mistress.

"I just found out today. I haven't told Inuyasha yet. He wasn't home when I got there. He forgot his phone and I…"

Kagome began to sob as that women's voice echoed in her mind.

"He has a mistress Sesshomaru. I found her number in his phone. How could he do this to me? I'm his wife! I thought he loved me! Now I'm pregnant! What am I supposed to do now?! I can't keep it! He doesn't want me so why would he want my child?!"

Sesshomaru sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. It was strange for him to show compassion to anyone but Rin. But she wasn't going to take it for granted. Truth was she had feelings for him but she knew he was never going to have feelings for her. So she had to make due with Inuyasha.

"So when I found you, you were on your way to kill your husband?"

"I don't know what I was doing! I don't even know where he is."

Sesshomaru wiped the tears from her face and pulled her to her feet.

"I might know where he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru thought long and hard about the heartbeat in his ears as they made their way to his car. The baby Kagome carried was a full demon child. He had read of priestesses giving birth to full demon children but only if the fathers were full demons. And that's when it finally hit him. He had a smile on his face as he got in his car and faced Kagome.

"Kagome when was the last time you had sex with your husband?"

Kagome gave him a strange look.

"Think about it Kagome. Please."

She tilted her head back and started to think. He was almost out of his driveway when she grabbed his arm.

"Two months ago. Before he started disappearing every night."

Sesshomarus smile got bigger.

"What are you smiling for?"

He pulled out of his driveway and drove for a while before he finally spoke.

"Do you remember the birthday party you had for Sango at my house two weeks ago?"

She nodded her head.

"Inuyasha made you angry because he was hanging all over some other women. So I lead you away from the party to cool off a bit. You were so mad that the only thing that got you to calm down was a bottle of crown. Do you remember that?"

Kagome nodded again.

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of the biggest club in town. The Wolves Den was usually packed by now but tonight was Inuyasha night to get into trouble. There were hardly any cars which made his easy to find and park behind. As soon as Sesshomaru put his car in park he turned toward Kagome.

"Do you remember telling me you loved me and crawling into my bed?"

Kagomes eyes widened as every detail from that night came back to her. Her hands covered her mouth.

"The baby you carry is mine."

"OH MY GOD! I am SO sorry Sesshomaru! I was way too drunk and I didn't mean-"

He held her chin in his hands as he got closer to her face.

"Do not ever apologize for that."

He kissed her just like he did that night after she confessed her feelings for him. Truth was he had always loved her. The first time Inuyasha brought her around he had fallen for her and had fallen hard. But he figured she was too busy being all about Inuyasha to notice him. Turns out he had been wrong.

When he pulled away from her lips he felt whole. Just like he did that night. And now the women of his dreams was going to be bringing his first child into the world. He wanted to go to Inuyashas and pack up her things so she could move in with him. He didn't want to be without her anymore.

But first Kagome had to confront Inuyasha and tell him she no longer wanted to be with him.

"You ready to see Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at the front doors.

"Don't worry. I will be by your side the whole time."

She let out a sigh as he opened his door. He was actually glad the place wasn't packed. He didn't want Kagome to be around all those people.

She took his hand after he shut her door and let him lead her to the front door. Once inside he spotted Inuyasha right away. Sesshomaru was surprised to see him without his women.

Sesshomaru hid Kagome behind his back and took two steps toward Inuyasha before he turned to wave.

"Come drink with me. We have to celebrate!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You will never believe what kind of day I have had!"

"Explain yourself then."

Sesshomaru leaned against the bar, still keeping Kagome hidden.

"Well I have decided to get a divorce and have had the papers drawn up."

Sesshomaru felt Kagome tense up.

"I found myself another women and I can't keep running around like this. So I decided to let Kagome go."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out from behind his back. Inuyashas eye became wide as Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Good luck with your new bitch now! I found her number on your phone! I called her! Funny how you never mentioned you were married!"

Inuyasha started to stutter as Kagome pushed him away from her.

"It's not like it matters anyway! I found someone else too!"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms gently around her belly.

"Have a nice life asshole!"

Kagomes power shoved Inuyasha to the floor as she turned to leave.

"Kagome wait I-"

"Oh by the way Inuyasha your brother is a much better lover than you. Plus he gave me what I always wanted."

Inuyashas jaw dropped to the floor.

"You slept with Sesshomaru?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome turned around, her eyes full of hate.

"You have been sleeping with another women! What makes you think I wouldn't find love somewhere else?!"

Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the bar.

"I didn't think you would run to the most heartless man on the planet!"

Kagomes hair started to swirl around her face like the wind was blowing. Sesshomaru could feel her anger in the air around her as she reached in her pocket. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm before she could pull the gun out.

"Let's go Kagome. You can fight him later when you're not in public."

Kagome looked around and noticed that there were other people around and relaxed her arm.

"I'm done with him anyway."

She turned and walked out the door. She was so focused on getting to Sesshomarus car she didn't realize Inuyasha had followed them until he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"You really think he is going to love you?"

Kagome shoved Inuyasha away from her with so much force he nearly fell.

"What does it matter? It's not like you love me anymore."

She quickly got into the car and closed the door. She was so angry. She wanted to get out and punch Inuyasha until his face broke. How could he be so heartless? Did he really care about her when she married him? Or had it all been a lie?

"So what were you going to do with that gun?"

She hadn't realize Sesshomaru had gotten in the car. Nor did she notice they had left the club and were almost back to his place.

"Kagome tell me what you were going to do."

She let out a sigh. She thought about her words carefully and had made sure Sesshomaru parked the car before she said anything.

"I was going to get him home in whatever way I could and shoot him till he was dead. And then I was going to put a bullet in my head."

Sesshomarus grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"And why where you going to do that?"

She laid her hand on one of his.

"Because I had completely forgotten about that night. I was blinded by my marriage crumbling before me that I didn't want to focus on anything else. I always told myself that you would never share my feelings so what was the point in trying. Apparently I'm very brave when I'm drunk."

Sesshomaru turned his head to face her. Kagome knew he was angry with her at that moment. His eyes had started turning red he was so angry. But she hadn't thought about that night because she had been so blinded by her marriage she couldn't think differently. But now that her mind was clear she only saw one path. To begin a life with Sesshomaru.

"I know after this it will take a while for you to trust me but I know now where my heart lies. And that is with you."

She leaned in to kiss him when she felt the pain. She had been so angry that she could have purified her baby. Sesshomarus eyes filled with horror as she curled in on herself. What had she done?

"Get me to my doctor! Now!"

Kagome pulled her phone out of her pocket as Sesshomaru raced toward the hospital. She managed to dial Kikyos number before the pain became too much.

"Kagome what is it?"

She could barely speak but Kikyo seemed to understand what was going on.

"Hurry as fast as you can. I will be waiting for you."

Kagome couldn't hold on to her phone anymore. She dropped it as Kikyo hung up. The pain was so intense her vision was starting to blur.

"Hang on Kagome! We are almost there!"

'Hang on baby. Don't die on me!'

She had just found out about her baby and now that she knows Sesshomaru is the father she didn't want to lose it. She hadn't wanting something so much in her life and no she was probably going to lose it. Tears started welling up in her eyes as her vision became black around the edges.

"What happened Kagome?"

Kagome looked into Kikyos face. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Sesshomaru had gotten her to the hospital.

"I think I might have purified…"

Another wave of pain come over her.

"Save my baby."

And then her vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru was pacing when Sango ran into the hospital. He could see tears falling down her cheeks as she got closer to him.

"Is she ok Sesshomaru? Please tell me that she's ok!"

He shook his head.

"The doctor hasn't come to see me yet."

Miroku caught up to Sango right as she turned toward him. Sesshomaru knew that Sango thought of Kagome more as a sister then a friend and she was more worried than he was. If that was even possible. He loved Kagome more than anything. She was carrying his child. And now Inuyasha had to go and ruin things.

"Hey how is she?"

Sesshomaru turned toward Inuyasha as he came to a stop. He wanted to rip Inuyashas head off but Sango got in his face before Sesshomaru could.

"You are an idiot! First you cheat on her and then when she finds out about your mistress you make her so mad that she possibly purified her baby! Do you have any idea what that could do to her!?"

Inuyashas ears flattened onto the top of his head as Miroku pulled Sango back before she could do any real damage. Sesshomaru knew that if Sango were given that chance she would kill Inuyasha in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha was lucky Miroku was here or she would have killed him.

"Sesshomaru is that Kagomes doctors?"

Sesshomaru turned around to see Kikyo walking toward them with a smile on her face. He opened his mouth to ask about Kagome when Sango pushed past him.

"Is she ok?"

"Both Kagome and the baby are just fine."

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief. If he had lost either one of them or both he had no idea what he would do.

"You can all see her now. She is in room one thirteen right at the end of this hall."

Sesshomaru practically ran down the hall. He couldn't help it. He was overjoyed to still have not only his love but his child as well. When he got to her room he was glad that Kikyo had left it open. He would have ripped it off its hinges to get to her. He was smiling from ear to ear as he stepped into the doorway.

"I'm so glad you're ok Kagome."

She looked up at him with the same smile across her face. And that's when he saw the blue blanket in her arms.

"Come meet your son."

He slowly walked toward her trying to piece all of this together. How could she have had the baby already? Is this child truly his?

When Sesshomaru got close enough to see his face Kagome handed him over. As soon as the boy was in Sesshomarus arms he saw the same red strips on his cheeks as he had on his own. This child was definitely his. But how was this possible?

"I was confused too. But Kikyo told me that it was normal for a priestess with as much power as I have to make her child develop faster when that father of the child is a full demon. And since your one of the strongest full demons known to man when I got angry our auras mixed and made him develop like I had been pregnant for four months. And when I told you about my plan you aura made him develop like he was full term. I wasn't losing him, I was in labor. Kikyo doesn't know why I was in so much pain but he is safe. I am safe. And that's all that matters."

Sesshomaru had remembered reading that somewhere but he hadn't thought about it till now. Kagome was in pain and that was the only thing that he had focused on.

"Kagome you're ok!"

Sango ran to Kagomes side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Do not ever scare me like that again!"

Kagome let out a laugh and nodded.

"So the baby is Sesshomarus then?"

Miroku laid a hand on Sesshomarus shoulder and smiled.

"It's about time you two figure out your feelings toward each other!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Sango.

"Did it really take you two to be drunk to figure it out? Miroku and I knew you two liked each other from the very beginning!"

Kagome laughed again.

"So what's the baby's name?"

Sesshomaru looked toward the door to find Inuyasha had walked in without them knowing. He still wanted to rip Inuyashas face off but he didn't want to wake his son.

He let out a sigh and looked down at his child's face.

"Sora. His name is Sora."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome started to think about her friend Sora. He was the first friend she ever had. Sora was the one who made her open up to people. He was the reason she cared so much. She thought he was going to be her forever love. But it wasn't to be.

Sora had secrets. He didn't tell anyone about his home life or why he didn't want to be home. His mother died when he was three right before Kagome met him. His father walked out the next year when his older sister turned eighteen. The next year was when the abuse started.

Sora tried his best to hid the bruises but Kagome knew when he was hurt. When they got into middle school Kagome had figured it out on her own. She asked her mother shortly after that if Sora could move in with them and why it was important that he did. But it was already too late.

The next morning Kagomes mother took her to the hospital instead of school. She had no idea why until she walked into Soras room. His sister had beaten him so badly. His brain was bleeding, he had a punctured lung and he was in a coma. He had managed to dial 911 before it had gotten too bad but it was all for nothing. His sister was arrested and he was rushed to the hospital.

Sora wrote Kagome a note beforehand. It said that she was in control of his medical decisions if it ever came to it. She didn't know what to do. Her best friend was dying right before her eyes and she felt utterly helpless.

Kagome had tears running down her face as she looked at her baby.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

She shook her head.

"You remembered me telling you about him. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and handed their baby to Sango. After Sesshomarus arms were empty he sat next to Kagome and pulled her closer.

"You never told me what happened to him."

Kagome let out a sigh.

"If Kikyo will let me get up then take me to room two thirteen. It's just around the corner."

Sesshomaru was about to get up when Inuyasha waved his hand.

"Let me go get her."

Kagome was surprised. She didn't think Inuyasha would do anything for her right now, let alone be here for her. What was he trying to do? The divorce was already underway and she was happy about it. She was going to move in with Sesshomaru as soon as she was able to leave the hospital. And she gave birth to Sesshomarus child. Inuyasha was not going to win her back.

Inuyasha came back into the room with a wheelchair.

"She doesn't want you walking around yet but you get to see him at least. And you get to take the baby with you."

Kagome tried to get out of bed herself but Sesshomaru had picked her up before she could move her legs. She was ok now so she didn't understand why but she didn't complain. Kagome reached toward Sango but Sesshomaru turned her toward the door.

"Sango can carry him love. When was the last time you saw him anyway?"

Kagome couldn't remember. She had stopped visiting when the doctors told her there was nothing more they could do. She hadn't thought about him till now. She didn't want to think about him dying.

"I can't remember. But the last time I was here they told me he…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't want it to be true. But in reality he was gone. He had died a long time ago but she didn't want to let him go. He was her first love. How was she supposed to let him go?

As they came to a stop in his doorway his doctors were waiting. At that moment she knew it was time for her to say goodbye. But how could she? It wasn't fair to just let him die. But it wasn't fair to hold on to him.

"I kept him on life support because I thought he would wake up. I wanted him to wake up so badly that I didn't think about him already dying. He is more than just my friend. I love him and I couldn't let him go."

Kagome looked at the doctors with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't make him stay anymore. Pull the plug."


	6. Chapter 6

Soras doctors let her wait till Kikyo let her sign out of the hospital before she signed the papers. Kikyo knew how emotional unstable she was and wanted to be sure she had time to recover from giving birth. Kagome was happy to have a few extra days with him. She even got to make sure Sora met little Sora. She wanted her friend to know that she was happy so he wouldn't try to stay any longer then he had to.

"Take as long as you like to say goodbye."

Kagome shook her head.

"Don't make him stay any longer. I have had plenty of time already."

Kagome held his hand as all the machines keeping her friend alive were turned off. His heart beat for ten seconds before it finally stopped. She kissed his forehead one final time before she let the doctors wheel him to the morgue. Sesshomaru waited for her as she slowly walked behind Soras bed. She turned her head as they wheeled him down the hall and into the elevator. She didn't turn to Sesshomaru till the doors to the elevator shut.

"You did the right thing Kagome."

She looked down at her little Sora. He looked so peaceful sleeping in Sesshomarus arms.

"Did you make funeral arrangements already?"

Kagome nodded as she took little Sora from Sesshomarus arms.

"He wanted to be cremated and I made sure to pick an urn that matched him perfectly."

Kagome smiled as little Sora opened his eyes.

"I'm glad you have gold eyes Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"Because his eyes were gold too. And so are our Soras."

Kagome smiled as Sora reached for her hair. She knew that her child was going to grow fast since he was a full demon but because his father is so strong he was going to grow even faster. It was going to take a while to get used to it but she knew she could handle it. This Sora was going to be very different from the first but he was going to live life like the other Sora couldn't.

Kagome found herself hoping that her Sora was going to be just like the one before him. In fact if you took the strips away and gave him brown hair instead of silver her Sora looked like the one she had befriended. She was happy for it. She needed something to remind her of him.

When they got home Sora was wide awake and full of energy. When they went inside Sesshomaru sat Sora in the floor and kept him entertained while Kagome tended to the divorce papers. Kagome found it strange to see Sesshomaru interact with a baby. But it made her smile. When Rin got home from school she even sat down in the floor and played with him too.

"Rin are you happy to have Sora home?"

Kagome looked up from the divorce papers.

"Of course I am daddy! He is my brother after all!"

Kagome smiled. She never knew how incomplete her life was till now. She had everything she ever wanted right here.

She finished signing the papers and joined them in the floor.

"Rin can you do me a favor?"

"Of course daddy."

"Can you bring me the box sitting in front of the TV?"

Rin smiled really big and quickly brought it over. As soon as it entered Sesshomarus hands he quickly opened it and sat it on Kagomes knee. Kagomes eyes widened as she took in the biggest diamond she had ever seen.

"Kagome I want you to be my mommy!"

Sesshomaru laughed.

"You were supposed to wait a second silly girl."

"Oops! I'm sorry daddy."

Kagome took the ring out of the box. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sesshomaru was asking her to be his wife wasn't he?

"Kagome you have no idea how bad I wanted you to mine before. And now that you gave birth to my son I can't let you go. As soon as your divorce from Inuyasha is finalized I want you to be my wife."

Kagome looked at Rin with a smile on her face.

"Rin I would love to be your mother."

Rin squealed she was so happy. Sora even joined her. Kagome started to laugh as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"As soon as my divorce is final?"

"And not a minute later."

Kagome laid the ring in Sesshomarus hand.

"Then put the ring on my finger."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome couldn't believe how fast time flew by. Her divorce took a month to finalize but seemed like only a week. Sango had made sure to do as much as she could to help with wedding plans and everything was perfect. Sesshomaru told her not to worry about the expenses. He wanted her to have the wedding she never got when she married Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't want anything big but Kagome wanted her wedding to be as big as she could make it. She was finally getting it too.

Kagome wanted an outside wedding. She wanted tons of flowers and the perfect dress. The backyard at the home she now lived in with Sesshomaru was just what she had pictured. And Sango had made sure to get everything she had asked for. And the dress she now wore was exactly the one she imagined herself wearing.

"Kagome you look beautiful!"

Kagome turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. Kagome smiled as her mother walked into the room with Sota, holding Sora, right behind her. Sora squealed as Kagome took him from her brother's arms and kissed his cheek.

"I have to ask. How are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Sota laughed as Kagome smacked him on his shoulder. Their mother shook her head as Sora started waving his arm around and squealing.

"Sota I hope you're not trying to mess up my masterpiece!"

Sango grabbed his ear and pulled it.

"I worked hard on her makeup and hair so I really do hope you don't mess it up or I will have your head."

Sota put his hands up in surrender as Sango let him go.

"I am happy for you dear."

Kagome turned toward her mother.

"I know this time you will be as happy as can be."

"I know I will. It just took a while for me to see that."

Rin ran into the room at that moment and looked up at Kagome.

"Are you ready to be my new mommy?"

Kagome handed Sora over to Sango and took Rins hand.

"Absolutely!"

Sesshomaru became nervous. He didn't understand why. He had always been one to have confidence in everything he did so why now did his nerves decide to bug him? He was about to marry the women of his dreams. He shouldn't be nervous.

And that's when he saw her. Kagome took his breath away and he was finally calm once more. She looked absolutely stunning. He couldn't believe that a women with this much beauty was going to be his.

Sota looked Sesshomaru dead in the eye before he placed Kagomes hand in his.

"Be good to her Sesshomaru. She deserves to be loved."

Sesshomaru nodded as Kagomes hand was put into his. It felt like an eternity had gone by before he could finally kiss his bride. He felt complete for the first time in forever. And when he led Kagome to the dance floor he didn't want the moment to end. Once the song was over Rin tackled his leg and Sora was once again in Kagomes arms. Tons of pictures were taken before the night was over and everyone went home. Rin kept Sora occupied as Kagome and Sesshomaru changed.

Once he was comfortable once again he sat in the floor with his children. He had never been this happy since Rin first came into his life.

"Sesshomaru you never told me how Rin became yours."

Rin climbed onto the couch and sat in Kagomes lap.

"Daddy found me. He has no idea where I came from but it was raining and he found me in an ally."

Sesshomaru leaned his head against Kagomes leg.

"I don't know why she was left there but I picked her up and brought her home. I made sure she was clothed and feed. I was going to look for her parents but I looked into her eyes and fell in love. I couldn't give her back. There was no telling if they even wanted her back. They abandoned her in the cold and left her to die. As far as I was concerned they didn't want her anymore and she needed someone to care for her."

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"She changed my life and I am grateful for that."

Sora squealed as Rin got back in the floor.

"I wouldn't change what happened to me. I have a dad who loves me."

She stood behind Sora, let him grab her fingers and pulled him to his feet.

"I have a brother who adores me."

Kagome smiled as Sora took a few steps toward them.

"And now I have a mom."

Sesshomaru reached out for Sora as he let go of Rins fingers. Sora smiled as he took a few more steps. He had almost mad it before he lost his balance. Kagome got down in the floor as Sesshomaru sat Sora in his lap.

Kagome had no idea what she had been missing out on till Sora came into the world. She now had a loving husband and two beautiful children. She was thankful for all the love that she now felt and for her heart wanting what she now had.

 **THE**

 **END**


End file.
